


Edges surprise.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Road Trips, Romance, Stargazing, Surprises, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Edge, Underfell Papyrus, is married to Stretch, Underswap Papyrus. However Edge's work has kept him rather busy leaving not much time for the two of them to really be together. He knows how upsetting it is to Stretch. And he wants to keep this marriage with his true love. So he devises a plan to try to save his marriage. Will Stretch like it? Will it work?





	Edges surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone. Mostly on the bus or on the train. So I hope that I caught any autocorrects and I apologize if I missed some.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Edge, Underfell Papyrus, returns home from work as a police officer. He opens and shuts the door quietly since it's late. He glances around the front entrance way as well as living room for his husband. He knows the other is awake as the house has some lights on. He moves around until he finds the other in the kitchen drinking honey. He can't help seeing how tired and sad the other is. 

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, tries to stay up until Edge gets home. His anxiety of if Edge is Okay helps with that. He however loses much needed sleep because of it.

Edge glances away with the guilt plaguing him. He's just been so busy with work he hasn't had a lot of time for his husband. He gains a soft smile as something comes up in his mind. He heads into the kitchen causing Stretch to turn. "Hey."

Stretch hurries over to his husband hugging him who hugs him back. "Oh I'm so glad that you're okay!"

"Yeah I am. Now let's sleep." 

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" Stretch inquires with a hopeful tone.

"Babe. It's okay. I'm okay. You need to sleep. You can't keep pulling these long nights. They'll catch up to you." Edge keeps one arm around his loves waist. He leads him to their bedroom. He gets him to sit on the bed before changing out of his uniform. He joins the other so they can lay down together. He brings his arm back around the others waist. He pulls him close.

Stretch let's out a content sigh only to snuggle up against Edges chest. His eyes drift closed letting him fall asleep rather quickly.

Edge closes his eyes to join his mate. He can't wait to see what Stretch will think tomorrow.

The next day came with Stretch waking up in bed alone. Not like it was something new. 

Even with late shifts Edge has always gotten out of bed earlier than Stretch. Which only seemed to get worse especially after a string of late shifts. 

Stretch stands up heading out of the room. He stumbles a little as he's still sleepy. He makes it to the kitchen expecting one of two things.

Edge is gone, or, Edge is there just in his uniform. 

As Stretch turns into the kitchen he discovers neither are correct. He sees that the other is in pyjamas instead. "Babe?" His voice gets the other to turn to him. 

"Hey. After breakfast I want you to pack for four days. We'll get it loaded in the car." Edges information only causes even more confusion in Stretch.

"Pack for four days? Where in the world are we going? Is it some work trip?" Stretch is tying to figure out what this could mean in his head. 

"You'll see." Edge promises giving a kiss on Stretchs forehead. He serves the scrambled eggs he made. He made sure to make them extra cheesy just like how his husband loves them. 

As expected the two packed only to head off on the road.

Stretch watches out the window as the scenery passes by them. He watches the buildings become trees, hills, and fields. "So you're really not going to tell me where we're even going huh?" He brings it up after awhile. His focus as well as his gaze turning to look to Edge.

"Nope." Edge confirms. "You'll just have to wait and see." He gives a playful wink before focusing on the road once more. 

Stretch pouts a little. He isn't sure if this is a surprise he loves or hates. He isn't being told what's happening or anything. He's also at least getting to spend time with his love. He comes to realize that it doesn't matter where they go, what matters is that they get to spend some time together. His pout fades as his mind comes to that realization. "The scenery is beautiful." He brings up a conversation topic. 

"Yeah. It is so far." Edge speaks in agreement slightly glancing around out most of the windows. He keeps his attention on the road though. 

The two drove for a very long time. They do stop to stretch their legs. They went for romantic strolls and even just walked around a continence store. They've gotten food at a few different places. They also made sure to stop at some rest stops along the way. They talked about random things, such as things that happened with work. They also told each other of things they saw as they drove along. They even had gotten a whole discussion on cows. 

Edge looks for a parking space as they pull up to the area. "We're almost there." He informs the other. 

In which Stretch excitedly looks around outside his window. 

Outside the mountains can be seen of all shapes, sizes and different percentages of rocks and trees. He can see the blue sky complimenting the mountains just right. Though the setting sun is starting to change it to an orangish red. The sun tucked behind a mountain as it set, as if to try to not irritate any eyes looking around. 

Stretch isn't sure what to say as the area is just beautiful.

Edge makes a turn onto a road that is off the main one. He follows the dirt part that just looks like tire tracks. He follows it through the trees until they make it to a clearing.

There's no trees in the clearing giving them a great view of the sky. There's a picnic bench and a fire pit in the middle of the well kept clearing. Other than that there is just nature on all sides.

Edges rolls up and stops his car putting it into park. He turns as Stretch hurries out wanting to check it out. He smiles and follows his husband out. He walks around to the front of the car watching Stretch take in the clearing.

"You mean we really get to stay here?" Stretch inquires excitedly as he turns to his beloved with shining eyes.

Edge nods his head and moves closer to the other. "That is correct." He confirms verbally. "I saw how sad you were and talked to my boss. I got time off thanks to that." He explains himself as Stretch leans against his chest. "I wanted to make it up to you." He wraps his arms around the other. "I've been so busy I haven't really had time for the most important and best thing well being to ever be in my life." He doesn't miss the way that Stretch blushes upon hearing those words. 

"Aw babe." Stretch nuzzles into Edges neck. "You're the most important and best in my life too."

"Heh. I'm so telling Blue you said that." Edge laughs as Stretch playfully hits him in the chest. He knew he could bug Stretch by suggesting telling his brother such a thing. 

"Oh come on! That's no fun. Maybe I'll tell Red what you said." Stretch suggests.

"I doubt my lazy brother will be too bothered by it." Edge snorts though the two laugh it off.

"I bet it'd go right through him." Stretch laughs as Edge rolls his eyes.

"Don't."

"Oh come on you loved it." Stretch lightly teases him. "It's a classic after all."

"Okay. It wasn't so bad." Edge admits making Stretch to truly grin.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard? Was it?" Stretch can't help chuckling to himself a little though. 

"Alright chuckles." Edge teases a little as well. "Let's get our tent set up before it gets dark."

Stretch heads over to help Edge get the stuff out of the car. He lets Edge do most of the setting up the tent. He mainly just held things in place when it was needed. Like the pole he is currently holding while Edge sets things up on the inside. His gaze glances to it a little thoughtfully. He almost let's go of it watching it slightly fall before he catches it again. He gains a devious glint in his eyes as an idea pops into his mind. He lets go and the silky fabric of the tent falls down on top of Edge. 

Edges form can be seen under the tents fabric. 

Stretch snorts bringing his hands by his mouth. He can no longer hold in his laughter as Edge tries to find a way out. He is almost falling on the ground laughing, when Edge finally manages to poke his head out. 

"Haha. Very funny." Edge rolls his eyes knowing the other was only being a bit playful.

"It was hilarious from where I was standing." Stretch manages to say as he calms down his laughter. He meets his loves eyes letting their gazes lock. "Tickling the funny bone, Alright."

Edge snorts softly. "Yeah yeah. I'm sure it was." He gets himself fully out from being under the tent. "Now why don't you help me actually set up the tent this time?" He suggests slightly brushing his clothes off. 

"Okay." Stretch agrees moving to hold the pole.

"How about you go in and set it up?" Edge suggests though Stretch can see right through that plan.

"Yeah right." Stretch gives a smirk at the other. "Like I'd give you that chance. Besides you make the tent stronger than me. You're our expert on tents."

"Fine." Edge agrees as Stretch straightens the pole again. "Just don't drop it on me again."

"Wouldn't dream of it. That has run its course. Something that isn't as funny the second time." Stretch assures Edge with a promise in his tone.

The two manage to get the tent up without any other incidents or pranks.

By the time it was dark they had a campfire going and their tent all set up. They are using an air mattress that Edge used a pump to blow up. They have at least four quilts to keep them warm sitting on top of the air mattress. 

Though the two are sitting outside by the warmth of the fire. 

"Come here." Edges voice brings Stretch away from watching the flickering flames of the fire. He is heading towards the car.

Stretch gets up following him over to the car. He pauses as the other climbs up using a rolled down window. He takes the offered hand to climb to the roof of the car. 

The two sit side by side so their sides are facing the front and back of the car. 

"Why are we here?" Stretch questions looking at his dear beloved. 

"Look up." Edge tells him doing so himself.

Stretch follows his example and looks up to the sky. He gasps softly when he sees what Edge wants him to see. 

Above them in the sky is a sight you'll never see in the city. The sky is full of twinkling stars and a clear shining full moon. There's hints of other colours like some purple, blue and beige. The colours mixed in and are especially around a streak area in the sky. The colours along with more stars than you'd ever see in the city have captivated Stretch. 

"It's beautiful." Stretch is a little breathless as he stares at the sky. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Edge counters causing Stretchs face to turn orange in blush. 

"You sap. You're a real softie inside." Stretch tries to tease his love who smiles at him.

"I mean it though." Edge gently brushes their arms together more than they already were. "Your bones are so smooth and shine so beautifully." He begins his list. "You're magic is such a lovely colour. Complimenting you so well. Even when you're just blushing or glowing your eyes. Your body is just so perfect. The way you are is perfect. It's you. And you being yourself is perfect."

Stretch in embarrassment playfully bumps Edge. "Stop it." He complains in which Edge warmly chuckles. 

Edge leans over and nuzzles his mate lovingly and adoringly.

Stretch is still blushing, though he closes his eyes softly and returns the nuzzles. His nuzzles have the same amount of affection and love.

They sit there together with their heads together as their nuzzling slows. Their eyes closed to enjoy the moment of sharing love and affection with each other.

"I love you." Stretchs voice is soft but loud enough for Edge to hear them clearly. "And Edge? Thank you for this. Everything. This trip. And all."

"I love you too." Edge responds warmly. "And you're welcome. I would gladly do it all over again just for you."

Stretch feels like this is confirmation to something that he already knew very well.

That Edge is the one for him.

"Do you think you could find a way to get less work? So we can spend more time together?" Stretch hadn't wanted to bring it up knowing how much Edge likes his job, even if Stretch will always beat work, so he didn't want to ask this of him. He however now sees that Edge is willing to find ways, around his work, to find time for them. He feels more confident about bringing the topic up.

"I'll look into it." Edge promises making Stretch happy to hear this. "For now let us enjoy our vacation."

Stretch nods in agreement to this and the two share a kiss.

The end.


End file.
